Cold Whispers
by kris the ninja pirate
Summary: They say I’m sick, that something’s wrong with me. He never thought that, he calls me perfect, he watches over me. He keeps me safe, from the people who call me sick. Rating may change.
1. Chapter 1

Kris: Well, here's my new story

**Kris:** Well, here's my new story! It's different then my other ones. Seeing as this one has a plot. And I thought I would try my hand at something darker.

**Note:** that I am in no way an expert on any sort of metal problems. So bare with me and if you see something that doesn't fit. Tell me and I will fix it.

**Summary:** They say I'm sick, that something's wrong with me. He never thought that, he calls me perfect, he watches over me. He keeps me safe, from the people who call me sick.

Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade.

Warnings: OOC, and will add more when they come up.

'_Thinking and flashback.'_

"Talking"

**O0o0o0o**

Voices, cold emotionless voices. I can hear them whisper in my ears. They only talk to me, they don't like anyone else. They say I'm different, 'special' is what they call me.

She thought I was special too, said I was one in a million. Always saying nice things to me. I think what I miss most about her, is that she made the voices go away. But then she went away too. And then the voices came back, angry that she made them leave.

Whenever I think of her, they scream really loud in my head, they don't like me thinking about her.

I hold on to the green bracelet that she gave me, it's the only thing I have left of her.

"Kai" A voice calls.

I open my eyes to see one of the men that haunts me. He's tall, has forest green hair, and empty violet eyes. He is one of the voices that follow me. He calls himself Vanya.

"Kai" He calls again. I will not answer him, people tell me not to talk to them, to pretend their not here.

"Kai!" he yells. It's strange, he never yells, he must be very angry with me.

"Kai, I am in no mood for games. Answer me." His empty eyes stare at me. Lips pressed into a thin line.

"Yes?" I answer. Unsure what he'll say.

Vanya sighs and walks over to where I sit on the floor of my room. "Why do you do this to yourself? Why do you think about her?" He's voice dripping with fake sympathy that only I can tell. "She left you. All alone, no one to care for you. Why do you still care about her?" Empty eyes staring at me.

"She didn't want to leave me. She had to." I whisper, though I know he will not believe me. He never does.

He laughs, the hollow uncaring laugh that chills you to the bone. "If she cared about you Kai. She wouldn't have left. She had a choice. And she still chose to leave you."

"No, she would have stayed. If she could have." Turning my head from his stare. "Please" My voice breaking. "Please, just leave." I beg. Closing my eyes I cross myself and start to pray.

I hear him sigh, his hand moves to my shoulder, gripping me lightly. His voice a cold whisper. "Kai, what have I told you about fear?" The grip getting tighter.

I know the answer, but my voice fails me. I hear a growl. "Kai, Do not try me." He jerks me up from where I sit of the floor. He moves his hand to the back of my neck. Running fingers through my hair, Messing up my already messy hair. The Soft and caring touches mean nothing from him.

Tears run freely down my face. Some gasps escape from my mouth as the hand grabs my hair. Pulling it hard. I look at his face through the tears. An unmoving an uncaring face of stone. I know what's coming next. "Kai, only through pain will you become strong." He says as he lovingly kisses my forehead.

It's always the same speech from him. 'To become strong.' He speaks again. This time softer. "You hurt because you are weak. I've come to make you stronger."

I try to stop the tears, I know if I continue to cry I'll only get punished. His face softens, a small smile on his lips. I feel his grip go slack. Hands moving to wipe away the tears. "I will make to strong. I will make you perfect. The perfect boy you are supposed to be." He kisses my forehead again.

He moves to stand by the window. The moonlight giving him an angelic out-line. Making him look almost peaceful, but I know better. Even if the moon is fooled by the calmness on his face, I won't be.

I hear foot steps coming to the room. I scramble to fix my self. If she saw me like this I would never hear the end of it. I try and smooth my hair down, and wipe the rest of the tears off of my face.

"Kai?" a new voice makes its self known. My cousin: Hilary. "Kai? I heard some noises? Is everything okay?"

I turn to find the smile on Vanya's smile has fallen. He never liked her, called her weak.

I hear her try and open the door she can not get in. Vanya always locks it when he comes to visit me. I watch as he growls in annoyance his eyes filled with hate. Hissing through his teeth.

"Make her leave." I don't want her to leave, but I have to make her.

"Hilary, I'm okay, please go back to bed." I flinch at how pitiful I sound. I know I'll get scolded for that later.

I hear Hilary sigh. "Kai, are you sure? 'Cause you sound awful." I flinch again as Vanya hisses.

He whispers out harshly. "Make her leave now!"

Hearing another pair of footsteps coming closer. I cringe. Vanya's voice cutting through me like a razor. An angry whisper rips out of his throat. "Must that stupid little girl wake the whole house!?"

"Hils? What's going on?" My father's voice coming through the cracks in the walls.

"I don't know Uncle. Kai won't let me in." Vanya's grabs my wrist, and hisses in my ear. "Make them leave. NOW!"

"Dad." My voice breaking. "I'm okay, just tired. I didn't mean to make you worry. I'm having a little trouble getting to sleep."

I can see my father's face clearly in my mind. He doesn't believe me. Though I know he will leave me be.

"If you say so. Come on, Hilary go back to bed. It's late." I can hear the foot steps of both family members leaving.

I let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding. And feel the hand leave my wrists. I look back at Vanya. His eyes are closed. Breathing slowly. I can feel his anger. I move away, getting as much space between us as I can. I close my eyes and count. A habit I picked up from years back.

As I count. I hear the window open. I squeeze my eyes tighter and continue counting.

After what seemed like hours. I open my eyes. Vanya's gone. The open window letting in a cool fall breeze. I sigh for what seemed like the hundredth time that night. Walking over to my bed I collapse. The tonight's events really wore me out. I feel my eye lids become heavy. Relief flooding my body as sleep over takes me.

_Laughter filled the room. The TV__'s__at__ an ungodly volume. But they didn't care. Beads scattered all over the floor. Making it hard to walk without falling down._

"_Kai, why are you so pissed?" Julia walked over to her moody boyfriend and punching him in the arm. "Stop being Emo!" _

"_I'm not Emo. Just annoyed! How could Hilary tell dad that I failed my math test! God she's such a brat some times." Rubbing his now red arm._

_Moaning, __she said__. "Kai, you get to take a make up test. So what's the big deal.?" Flipping her hair out of her eyes._

"_The big deal is that I ha__d__ to get straight A's in order to get a car. That dreams long gone now." Rolling over his __on__ side, __his b__ack facing Julia. _

_Grabbing her rather annoying boyfriend. Julia pulled him to his feet. " I have some thing that'll make you feel better." Dragging him over to the desk. Julia pulled out a light green beaded bracelet. Slipping it onto his wrist. "I made it while we where in Russia. So it's Special. __T__ake care of it for me. Or I'll have to kill you." A smile. on her face,__ then she kissed him quickly on the lips, and walked out of the room__. _

Gripping the bracelet. Kai felt his eyes start to water. Why did he have to think about her now!? She always made him cry. Burying his face into the pillow. Kai cried. He didn't care if Vanya came back to punish him. Or if Hilary bugged him again. All he wanted was a dreamless sleep. Without the cold whispers.

**O0o0o0o0o0**

Kris: Woo! Got it down! And please tell me if I should keep writing it. Or make it a one-shot? Also, Feedback is nice! So, please, be nice and tell me what you thought.


	2. Chapter 2

Kris:

**Kris:** Woot I got some review! Thanks to all who took the time to leave one. And all the hits it got! Made my day. And I am going to continue writing. There are way to many thought in my head to give up.

**Warnings:** Cursing. OOC. Slight Violence.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

**O0o0o0o0**

Hilary was staring, she couldn't help it. Kai looked awful. Dried tear on his cheeks, hair a mess, his eyes blood shot. She could only guess that was from the crying. Breaking her gaze away from Kai. She looked over to her Uncle. He didn't look any better. The stress of last night was still eating away at him. After they were both shooed away. Uncle Anton didn't sleep again. She could hear him pacing up and down his room. His room was right next to hers.

They never sleep after Kai has an Episode. She knows it's wrong. But she can't help but feel scared when Kai loses it.

Sighing and pushing her food aside. Hilary cleared her throat, trying to get the men's attention.

"Uncle, are we still going out shopping today?"

Anton broke out of his trace, and looked up at his niece, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry Hils. I can't take you. I've got to go into work. Got to close a big deal today." The guilt swells. He knows he's lying. But he couldn't handle Shopping. Not with Kai like this. Pulling on a fake smile. "Why don't I give you my credit card? You and Kai can go."

A quiet voice spoke just above a whisper said. "Lying makes you weak." The words seem to linger in the air. Kai unaware the tension he created. Poking at his uneaten eggs.

Taking a deep breath Anton crocked out. "Kai, why would you say some thing like that?" Knowing full well he'll get the same answer as always.

"He told me so." Kai's voice louder, but Empty. Eyes staring at the food in front of him.

Hilary coughed again. Trying tot get the attention back on her. "You know what, I will take you up the credit card offer." Successfully changing the topic.

Sighing, Anton Pulled out his wallet, and handing over the card. He didn't think she would really take it!

**O0o0o0o0**

Walking through the busy halls of the mall. Hilary's eyes wandered around. It was packed today. Kids screaming at their mothers to buy them a new toy. Teenage girls talking loudly on cell phones. Boy's flirting with the girls, but getting no where.

Taking a deep breath, Hilary walked into a rather large and busy store. Kai following slowly behind eyes glued to the floor.

"Hurry! We have to get to the dresses before they run out of my size!" The shopper in her coming out in full force Hilary. As she pushed her way into the crowd.

Kai stayed rooted to the ground just outside the store. He never liked shopping. He hated getting clothes. People always try and change him. A new style. Different ways to wear his hair. He hated it. Why couldn't people be happy with themselves?

"_Their imperfect."_

The words echo in his mind. "they starve to be someone better." Kai finishes Vanya's words out loud.

Hearing his cousin's yells, Kai wanders into the store. Staring past the mob that has gathered in front of the sells racks. He sees Hilary fighting with a girl over a dress. Laughing to himself, Kai makes his way over to her. A small smile on his face, as he watches her lose the dress. As she yells at the girl.

Huffing Hilary turns to Kai. "Hey don't you laugh at me! I have to fight for my clothes. I'm not as lucky as you!" Her eyes lit with play anger.

"I guess I am lucky. Seeing as no one is my size." Kai's voice calm but happy "It's not my fault that I'm skinny."

Smiling herself. Hilary walked out of the store. Well she didn't get her dress but she made Kai smile.

Dropping his bags into the floor, Kai and Hilary fell down onto some chairs. They have been shopping for three hours. And the crowd has only gotten bigger! A other reason to hate the mall. The people.

Six times, Kai counted. Of annoying fights Hilary has gotten in over some god awful looking top or dress. And nine workers had stopped them thinking they has stolen something.

"Kai next time we go some where. Please don't cuss at the staff." Hilary's voice sounded tired.

Opening his mouth in a snappy com back. But he never got it out. A shout cut him off.

"Hey there babe." A tell man walks up. Long spiked dyed blonde hair, a cocky smile. Michael; Hilary's annoying boyfriend.

Kicking Kai's bags out of the way, stepping on some of the bags. Trying to get to a chair. "Hey there babe. I didn't know you were going to be here today? Why didn't you tell me?" His voice full of jealously. Michael was possessive. Everyone but Hilary could see it.

"I'm helping Kai pick out new clothes for school. It's starting back up soon." She answered looking at Kai with a smile.

Michael looked around, his eyes falling of Kai. "Oh man, I didn't even see him there." Turning away from him almost at once. Michael continued to ignore him.

Counting to Ten, Kai let out a breath. Michael was never his favorite person.

"_He's imperfect. Lying to himself. The worst kind of man." _The cool voice of the man who haunts him in the back of his mind. And the voice was right.

"The worst kind of man."

Both Hilary and Michael turn to Kai. Confusion written clearly on their face. Michael coughed. "What did you say to me?" Trying to sound tough.

"Imperfect. Weak." The words left his lips in a sharp hiss.

"What?" Grabbing Kai by the shirt collar. Lifting him with ease. "Say that again." Michael voice matching Kai's.

"Hey Michael put him down!" Hilary pulls Michael's arm away from Kai's neck.

Rubbing his abused neck. Kai chocked.

"_Anger is a sin you know?" _ Vanya's voice clear in his head. _"Do not give into it." _ Kai's eyes widen. He had disobeyed Vanya.

"No, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" Falling on his knees and grabbing his hair. "I didn't mean to."

"Kai! What's wrong?" Hilary kneeled down. Reaching out to touch Kai's shoulder.

Flinching away from the touch. Kai got up from the floor. " I want to go… Now." Grabbing the bags Kai made for the exit. Not waiting for Hilary.

"What crawled up his ass and died?" Michael's voice sounded pissed. "Little psycho always messing up our time." Slamming his fist down on the table.

"Michael! How could you say that!? You know he can't help it." Hilary yelled as she grabbed her bags and walking off in a huff. "We'll talk about this later." Then she ran off after Kai.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Pacing back and forth. Anton sighed. He couldn't stop thinking about Kai. He let out a groan. Why couldn't he think about some thing else!? Pulling his long dark blue hair out of it's pony tail. Maroon eyes tired.

Hearing a knock at his office door. Anton sighed. "Come." A girl about her early thirties. Short brown hair. Pulled back into a bun. "Mr. Hiwatari you have a call waiting." The girl holding up a phone.

Taking the phone and shooing her off. Anton sighed. He knew who it was.

"Hello?"

"Hello Mr. Hiwatari? This is Doctor Kon's office."

"Hello miss." Yup he was right. Kai's doctor's office.

"He have Kai's test results back. So if you wouldn't mind bringing Kai in. So we can go over them."

Running his hand over his face. Getting Kai into the doctors wouldn't be easy. And without any warning too.

"Is there anyway we can do this another day?"

"I'm sorry. But Doctor Kon was very insistent that you come in today."

Groaning for what seemed to be hundredth time that day. "Okay, what time."

Getting the time and other information, from the girl. Staring at the phone. Anton braced himself, and dialed his number.

**O0o0o0o0**

Looking over the waiting room. Kai glared. He hated this place. He didn't see why his dad made him come?! He was fine. He was the closest thing to perfect that a human could get. Vanya said so.

Anton glanced over to see Kai glaring at the wall. Just like he thought. It was a chore getting him here. To the point where he had to drag him out of the car like a child. Getting weird looks from people in the lot. He had never been more embarrassed.

"Hiwatari Kai. The Doctor will see you now." A nurse opened the door and call out to them. Grabbing his son's wrist. Anton dragged his unwilling Son onto the exam room. Kai putting up a fight.

After getting his blood pressure taken Kai sat on the table. Anton and Kai waited for the doctor to come. Hearing the door open. A young doctor walked through. Long black hair tied back into a ponytail. Large golden eyes and pointed teeth.

"Hey there Kai. Good to see you again." Flashing a smile at the disgruntled teen.

"Hn" Was Kai's reply.

Laughing, Doctor Rei Kon had figured he would get that answer. "Well let's talk about those tests results." Pulling up a chair to the computer that was in the room, he opened Kai's results.

"Well Kai, last time we talked. You said that the voices were getting more apparent."

Kai nodded. Choking down a breath of air. Hoping Vanya doesn't catch wind of this. "Well they've stopped now." Lying through his teeth. He knows Vanya will give him a break about this one lie.

Coughing Anton spoke up. "That's not true. He had another episode just last night." Earning him a glare from his son.

Raising an eyebrow. "Is that so Kai? Well what happened?" Typing something down on his computer. Lips pressed into a thin line. "How bad was this episode?"

"It was fine. Nothing happened!" Kai's voice getting louder. The doctor always made Kai lose it.

"Anton, care to share what you think?" Rei's eyes coming off the screen for a minute.

Opening his mouth to prove Kai wrong. But the words getting overshadowed by a loud crash. Turning around they saw that Kai had a small jar in his hand. And another shattered on the floor against the door. The cotton balls inside the broken jar scattered across the room.

Taking deep breathes Kai hissed. "Nothing happened. I told you." Dropping the other jar into the floor with a crack. Kai stormed out of the room. Both Adults could hear the curses and shouts coming from the teen as he made his way through the busy office into the parking lot.

Anton's mouth hung open. "I am so sorry about this. I'll pay for all the damages."

Laughing Rei Said. "Not worry about it. It was only a few jars. I've has worse. Though this is why I called you here."

"Kai's results?" Anton asked sitting back down. Rei following.

"Yes Kai's results. He has a high amount of stress. Which is cause the increase of the hallucinations. I'm going to suggest putting him on a low dose stress reliever. And increasing his other medications."

"You think it'll help?" Anton asked worried about his son.

"It's the best we can do at the moment." Patting Anton's shoulder.

Biding the doctor goodbye. Anton wondered into the parking lot. To find Kai brooding by the car. "It's locked." Hitting his fist against the door. Putting a dent in the already ruined car.

The ride home was a quiet one. Neither one in the mood to talk. Pulling up into the driveway. Kai got out as soon as the car came to a stop. Stomping into his room, slamming the door.

"Uncle!" Hilary running into the hallway. "I'm guessing it didn't go to well?" Anton shook his head.

"He threw a fit." Walking over to the counter Anton poured himself a drink. He needed one.

**O0o0o0o0o**

Kai's room was dark, he hadn't bothered to turn on the lights. Plus he knew Vanya would be coming soon. And Vanya didn't like the light. And right on cue he feels a hand on his shoulder. Grabbing onto the hand, Kai squeezed it. Looking for some kind of comfort. Getting a squeeze back. He knew Vanya would understand why he had lost it today. "I'm sorry, I lied." The hand squeezed his hand.

"Kai, you did well today. You were strong to stand up to that man. Your imperfect doctor." Vanya said with a sort of warmth in his voice.

Walking over to his bed. Kai curled up into a ball, and sighed. Vanya was proud. Said he had done well. Feeling himself drift off. Kai gave his room a once over. Some thing he had to do before he could sleep. Eyes landing on a picture. Two people. Both happy.

**O0o0o0o0o**

_Running through the crowds Kai waved in and out of the people blocking his way. Oh god Julia will never leave him alone if he was late! Skidding to a stop Kai gasped. _

"_Sorry I'm late! But Hilary's car broke down and I had to run the rest of the way!" Looking up to meet the glare of an angry girlfriend. _

"_Kai, the movie started half an hour ago! We might as well leave." Julia huffed. Arms folded. _

"_I said I was sorry!" giving Julia the puppy dog eyes. _

_Julia tried not to look. but failed miserably. "Aww, how can I say no to those giant pink eyes." Patting Kai on the head. Then walking off._

"_There not pink! There blood red! Come on woman are you blind!?" Chasing after his annoying girlfriend._

Vanya looked over Kai's sleeping form, and placed one hand on his forehead.

"One day you will be the only perfect one."

**O0o0o0o0o0**

**Kris:** Well there you go, chapter two. Hope it was good. And what not. And please, review!


	3. Chapter 3

Kris:

**Kris:** I know, I know, this chapter took forever to get here. But I had some problems with my computer. (Dying on me three times!) So I had to rewrite it each time….I now know why people have back up disks!

**Warning:** Cussing. Mention of sex and Porn. (Nothing to bad)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade.

**--**

Kai hated school. The loud classes, time consuming homework, and gym. But the worst of all had to be the teachers. Always looking at him like he would crumble at the first unkind word. He hated being treated like he was made of glass. He wasn't fragile damn it!

"_They treat you that way because they envy you." _An all to familiar voice filled the now empty school hall. Classes have started ten minutes ago.

"They don't know how to act in the presence of perfection." Vanya states coming out of the shadows of the lockers, his maroon eyes transfixed onto Kai's form, seeing if the teen would say anything.

Kai stayed silent, and pushed passed Vanya. He was late for class, and he didn't need Vanya's games right now.

"You're becoming bold Kai!" Vanya shouted after Kai, anger ringing clear in his voice.

Walking fast down the hall Kai flinched, he'd upset Vanya, and all Vanya wanted to do was make him better, make him perfect.

**--**

Kai inwardly groaned, his father was making him take drama. He said that it'll help him make friends.

He walked into the crowded class room trying to find somewhere quiet to sit. Looking around, the boy's were talking loudly about their new video game. And girls started giggling over some gossip magazine that they were all crowded around.

Biting his lip, Kai wandered over to the far corner. With two people, a tall red haired boy with a bandana, and a rather short girl with bright pink hair and goggles around her neck.

"Umm…H-hi?" Kai stutters, his nerves getting the best of him. "Mind if I sit?" Pointing to one of the empty chair next to them. His hands start shaking, he was never good at talking to people.

The girl looking up from what seemed to be an art book. "Sure! We were just chilling anyway." Pushing some books off the table, trying to make room. Art papers falling to the floor.

Muttering a thank you. Kai sat and tried to ignore the teens. Hoping they would leave him alone, but luck was not on his side.

The girl spoke up. "Hi, name's Mathilda. What's yours?" The girl now known as Mathilda held out her hand.

"Kai" He states taking the offered hand.

"Kai? What a pretty name!" Her voice coming out in a squeal. "And the moody guy over here is Johnny." Gabbing her thumb at the red head.

"Whatever" a thick Scottish accent apparent in his voice. Turning his back to face the wall away from him.

Kai Laughed slightly at the disgruntled teen.

"Umm, Mathilda, mind if I ask why you have green all over your face?" Kai kept his voice low, not wanting to sound rude.

"Oh! Wow, I didn't know I still had some on. Opps, I was painting." Mathilda seemed proud. Picking up some of the fallen pictures, holding them up high, she was rather good.

"You call that porn you do art?!" Johnny joining in. Hissing at the girl.

Mathilda screamed "It's not porn! It's the human body. And it's a thing to be worshiped!" Her raised voice was getting many stares from the people around the room.

"Yeah, cause everyone knows two naked guys kissing is art, you sick pervert." Johnny's voice coming out as an annoyed hiss.

Kai sighed, watching the two fight. Why does he always sit next to the weirdo's? Like last year, when he made the mistake of sitting next to that boy... What was his name… Tyson! He's still getting phone calls and e-mails from him!

"You know what Johnny, you're just mad cause you've ever seen a girl naked!" Mathilda's voice bringing Kai back.

"What!? I've seen plenty of naked girls! More then you've seen guys." The Scotsmen screamed.

"Oh sure Johnny, cause every girl wants to sleep with a drama nerd." Sarcasm dripping off the pink haired girl's words. "And have you seen the detail I put in my drawings. I've seen naked guys." She adds with a smirk in her voice, holding her head high.

Slowly standing up, Kai gathered his things. Trying to sneak out the door before the bickering teens saw him. Who cares if he missed one class?

**--**

Taking a bite of her Apple, Hilary smiled, She loved being a senior. The power, the respect from the younger kids, and mostly the boys. Even though she was dating Michael, she could still flirt a bit.

Hearing some frantic footsteps coming her way. Hilary looked up to see Kai running at her.

"Hey Kai? What's wrong?" She started to panic when she saw a strange emotion in her cousins eyes.

"I think, I've just met a crazy person." Kai's voice monotone, gripping his backpack hard, his knuckles turning white.

Hilary said. "Kai what are you talking about?"

"A girl, named Mathilda, and some guy named Johnny. They were yelling some thing about porn and nerds. I don't even know anymore."

Slipping down to sit by Hilary on the ground, he tiredly rubbed his eyes.

"Mathilda? That name sounds familiar. I think she was the girl who was banned from the schools art show last year."

"I can only guess why."

**RING RING **

"Oh crap! We're going to be late for class!" Throwing all her books in to her bag Hilary rushed out. Yelling over her shoulder, "Kai get moving! You don't want to be late!"

Sighing, Kai went to stand up. But a loud beeping sounds stopped him. Looking down, Kai saw his pager going off. They made him keep one. So he never took his medicine late, or 'forget' to take it. Fishing through his bag Kai grabbed a small orange bottle. Looking over the label in disgust; Risperdal, hated this stuff, make him feel weird. He just didn't get it. If he was perfect, why do people call him sick?

"They want to drag you down, to make you like them." Hearing the sweet whispers of Vanya's voice.

Seeing Vanya walk up to him, holding out his hand, he said. "Kai, I'm giving you one chance to apologize for your rudeness this morning."

Taking the hand, Kai closed his eyes. Vanya gently guided him away from the school.

"You know Kai, I am only here to make you perfect. I do not see why you would run from me."

"I was scared." Kai responded in a small voice his eyes still closed.

After hearing a soft laugh, Kai felt a smile on his face.

Vanya wasn't mad!

"Am I that scary to you Kai?" A lightness was in his voice. Laughing along with Vanya Kai kept his eyes closed. He trusted Vanya to keep him safe.

Feeling the pace of the walk slow down. Kai cracked one eye open. Looking around confused. Why were they at the docks? And how long were they walking?

Walking to the dock's edge. Vanya held tight onto the grip he had on Kai. Peering down into the greenish brown water of the harbor. Kai shuttered, he hated dirty things.

"Kai, do you trust me?" Vanya's voice held a steady tone. Dark purple eyes locked onto Kai's own faded red ones.

"Yes"

The smile coming back on Vanya's face. "Good, then jump." Moving to let Kai stand by the edge.

Looking back at Vanya, Kai felt scared. He wasn't a very good swimmer.

"But?" Kai's voice sounded weak again.

"I thought you trusted me?" Vanya questioned raising an eyebrow

"I do, I do trust you." He gave Vanya one last look, closed his eyes, took a deep breath.

And jumped.

**--**

A lone shadow crept through the empty halls. Crouched down, trying to stay hidden. Cerulean eyes darted back and forth. Searching for a hint of life. Moving quickly, the figure ran through the far door. Hoping the next room was clear.

It was.

Standing up straight. The person with the cerulean eyes slowed his pace down. Walking along the wall, the shadow looked around. Door after door lined the large room. A old dirty couch in the middle with a few mix match chair shattered around. A small T.V. set that sat on a old milk crate.

Moving in front of the door in the far side of the room. The figure knocked. "Bryan? You there?" a horse whisper called.

Knocking again. Trying to get the occupant behind the door to speak.

"What?" Hearing a tired voice coming from the cracks in the door.

The blue eyes lit up. "I'm going to do it. I'm leaving this time." The door opened, a pale hand shot out. Pulling the figure in.

"Tala are you crazy!? You do know what will happen when the find you? Which they will." Bryan warned, his lavender eyes held worry in them. "And I'm not going to help you when they bring you back broken." Closing the door behind them after looking around to see if someone fallowed the boy.

Sighing, the figure known as Tala said. "They won't find me this time. I know where to go." Moving to sit on the old prison like bed that was in the center of the small room.

"Tala, you know what happened last time you ran off. They're going to just be worse. You already have to be followed during the day. Why make them put you away for good?" Walking over to join the red haired teen sitting on his bed.

"Bryan, I have to get out of here. I thought I would just come and say goodbye before I left." The redhead held out his hand.

Batting the hand aside. Bryan groaned. Crawling under his covers. "See you when you get back." Turning his face away from Tala.

Sighing Tala cast one last longing look before slipped from Bryan's room, back into the empty hall he started from.

Moving fast, Tala crept to the staff exit. The place that held the way out. Pushing through the door hoping that it didn't have a alarm on. Fate seemed on his side tonight. The Alarm was broken.

Breaking into a sprint Tala ran down the new hallway. Eyes not hiding the excitement that was in them.

He was going to get out! Away from this hell hole. From the people who claimed they wanted to help. And away from the cage, the one that has been his home for almost all his life.

Coming to the end of the hall, his eyes widen.

The Exit was Locked.

There it was hanging off the door, a lock pad. The light from the windows landing on it. Mocking him. Saying that he only got this far to only have his hopes smashed.

A shaky hand reached out. Pulling at the lock, it wouldn't give! Hissing, Tala pulled harder. Cursing the lock and the people who made it.

"Danm it!" Hearing his words echo in the empty hall. He stiffened and stained his ears. He didn't mean to shout. Attention is not what he wanted right now.

Staying silent for a moment longer, when he heard nothing. He went back to the lock. Pulling and twisting. He heard a far off groan, like a heavy door being opened. Tala froze, as footsteps followed.

Panicking Tala searched for somewhere to hide.

He couldn't get caught now! He was almost out, almost to freedom!

Seeing a stack of old boxes. Tala dove under them. Hoping he was hidden enough.

Hearing the steps getting closer. Tala tried to slow his breathing, his heart pounding in his ears.

"I don't see any thing here? Do you" The guards looked at each other. Both standing inches from Tala's face.

"Nope, I bet it was just a rat that tripped the silent alarm. Those things are so sensitive. Let's go."

Watching the guards walk down the hall and out of sight. Tala let go of his breath he didn't know he was holding.

A silent alarm. So fate wasn't with him this night, that fickle shrew. Groaning, Tala picked himself off the floor and threw the boxes out of his way. He wasn't getting out tonight.

Walking slowly back to his room. Tala fell onto his bed. He had failed to escape, again.

"Damn."

**--**

Lights flashed from outside. People running in and out of the building. Nurses only stopping to give him updates once in a while.

Anton bit his lip. He had gotten a call from the hospital saying that some one had to fish his son out of the harbor. He wasn't breathing when they found him.

Looking at the hand that was gripped in his own, the hand of his niece, Hilary was pale and shaking. Worry clear in her eyes. Giving the hand a squeeze, he tried to calm the girl down. Anton moved his glance to the double doors that Kai was taken through two hours ago.

Seeing the doors open. Anton held his breath. Standing to greet the doctor who walked out.

"Kai! How is he?" Anton's voice panicked. Feeling Hilary squeezed his hand tight closing her eyes tears running down her cheeks.

The doctor looked at them both for a while. "He'll be fine. Hit his head rather hard of the way out of the water. Seems the people who found him were a little careless. But nothing to bad. Though he will need some strong pain killers."

Both Anton and Hilary sighed in relief.

Kai was okay.

"Can we see him?" Anton's voice still shaky. The doctor nodded. And showed them the way.

Walking into the room. Anton's heart clenched. There was his son, laying there, hooked on to all sorts of machines. Needles stinking out of his arms, tubes in his nose helping him to breath. A think bandage around his head. Moving to stand by Kai. All three were silent. Two in shock, one asleep.

Staying that way for what seemed like hours. The sound of the door opening broke them from their trace.

Looking over Anton sighed. It was Dr. Kon.

"Hello there Anton, Hilary. Glad to see you well. Wish I could say them same about Kai." Dr. Kon's voice was low, giving Kai a sad look.

"Hello Doctor." His words cracking as he greeted the man.

"Anton, I need to speak with you. Privately." Anton followed the young doctor out of the room, into the semi-empty hallway.

**--**

**Kris:** Well, there you go, I hope you all enjoyed reading it. If some thing didn't make sense or anything, tell me and I'll fix it up. Reviews would be really nice!


	4. Chapter 4

**Kris:** I know! It's been really REALLY Long since an update….So, if any of you guys still want it. Here's an update.

**Warnings:** Cursing, Up in rating for later chapters.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Beyblade.

_**(()) **__****__** Flashbacks.**_

**--**

"_Anton, I need to speak with you. Privately." Anton followed the young doctor out of the room, __into the semi-empty hallway__._

**--**

Staring down into his drink Anton sighed, the cold light from the TV flickering in the dark room. It was late, about two in the morning. Anton couldn't sleep, the news that he heard today, was still ringing fresh in his ears.

_**((**__The doctor stared Anton in the eye__s__. __His l__ips pressed into a thin line. _

"_Anton, he almost died today." _

_The words echoed__ in his ears leaving him stunned._

"_Wh…What?" Anton's voice laced with disbelief._

"_Anton, We've both knew that some thing like this could happen. And now that it has. We have to do some thing about it. Or he could hurt himself __again__, or someone else." The doctors eye__s__ stared hard at the distressed father in front of him._

"_Do you remember the place I told you about a year ago?" _

_A year ago?__ Oh yeah, he remembered__ that's when Julia left them. When Kai got worse. The same year Kai tried to kill himself. How could he not remember the talk they had. _

"_I remember. But, do you really think Kai needs something like that?"_

_Biting his lip, Rei wrote down __a number and name on a piece of paper and handed it to Anton__. _

"_Here, call them. Just check it out. I really think it'll be good for him."_

_Looking down at the paper that Rei had handed him. __He read__ 'Silvichkar mental hospital'__**))**_

A mental hospital! His son, in a crazy house. It's not like the thought hasn't crossed his mind before. But he didn't think Kai was that bad. He had always thought Kai would get better with time. Not the other way around.

Sitting back in his chair, Anton ran a hand through his already messy hair. Pulling at some strands. A bad habit he did when stressed out.

It was such a hard thing to grasp. That something that he'd only seen on those day time soaps, it was happening to him. That his son was mental, and that he was completely helpless. All he could do was sign him off the Doctors to pump more and more drugs into his system, hopping that some new cocktail will help Kai get better.

With everyb drug Kai went on. The more closed off he became. They always gave him some new wonder drug that would suck the life out of the already lifeless boy. He used to walk into Kai's room and find pills hidden all over the room. Stuffed into boxes and drawers. He's even found pills tossed out the window, being eaten by the birds.

He remembered when he would have to watch Kai like a hawk to make sure he took all his medication. That didn't last long. He stopped right after Kai threw the chair against the wall.

Sighing to himself. He would have to go visit Kai tomorrow. He hoped his son will look better this time around. **(1)**

--

Moving through the busy halls of the hospital. Anton walked to Kai's room. He has been in the hospital for three days now. He was awake, but not eating. He just spent all day, whispering to him self, muttering. Anton didn't like that one bit.

Coming up through Kai's door, Anton felt his heart clench again. Kai was just sitting there. On the light blue hospital bed. Hair tossed every which way. Eyes blank, unheard words flowing from his mouth, arms twitching at his side.

"Kai? How are you buddy?" Sitting on the edge by his son. Kai turned his head to the side. Looking at Anton, but seeing right through him.

"Kai, um.. Hilary should be coming by soon. She's been worried about you."

Silence.

Giving up the one sided conversation. Anton looked around the room. Pale yellow walls. A small t.v. in the high corner of the room. Windows looking out onto to the hospitals parking lot.

Giving the boy in the bed a once over. He looked like he crawled out the basement of a house that was burned down 20 years ago, not only did his hair look like it had been caught in a windstorm. But the dark bags under his sons eyes gave way to the thought that he most likely hasn't slept since waking up three days before. Shivers racing down his body even though the room was at a descent temperature in the room. Lips moving at a god like speed, but the words seem to lose themselves on the way out.

After two hours, staring at his son trying to talk to him, Anton Left. He couldn't stay longer, even if he wanted. He had somewhere to go in an hour.

--

Taking his time with the drive out of town, not wanting to get closer to where he was going. Dread filled his gut as he came closer to the destination. Inwardly shaking, he never thought he would be here. Sighing as large red letter greeted him from the lot, he read 'Silvichkar Metal Hospital'.

His visit with Kai earlier that morning was enough to make him call the place. But he convinced himself that he was only going to check it out, nothing more.

Walking in, Anton stared. The walls were a clean white color, calming music was in the background. Nurses and doctors all rushing around, with sweet smiles on their faces giving him a nod as they passed him, and each other.

"Hello sir? May I help you?" A young nurse came up. Her light brown hair falling out of her pony tail, her large chocolate eyes stared at him in question.

"Umm, Hi… I'm here to see a Doctor……. Lewie?" Reading the name off the paper Rei gave him. "It's about my son." Not looking the nurse in the eyes. But staring at the hanging plant off in the distance above her head.

"Oh! You must be Mr. Hiwitari. You're the Doctor's Three o clock. Please follow me." She smiled while leading Anton through a long hallway, the nurse giggled to herself the whole time. Smiling and winking at the Doctors as they walked by.

The nurse lead him into a large office. A dark oak deck, with red leather chairs, and a high end computer. But the thing that stood out the most, were the awards hung on the walls. Best doctor, greatest mind in medicine, and even some from the Army research division. This man knows his trade.

"Take a seat, the Doctor will be here in just a moment. He's with a patient right now."

"Than-" But he was cut off by the nurses pager going off.

"I have to go. Have a seat" And she rushed out of the room.

Not two minutes after Anton sat down, the doctor walked in. Doctor Lewie was a tall older man. Black hair lightening with grays. A well trimmed beard. Brown Eyes full of self worth.

"Ah, you must be Mr. Hiwitari. It's good to meet you. I'm Doctor Lewie." Holding out an old hand to Anton. A small sweet smile on the mans face.

"So, I know how hard it is for you to come here. But I'm confident we can help you get over any problem you might have." He said as he sat down in his chair and picked up a file in front of him.

"Umm, I'm here about my son. Not me." Surely this man read Kai's file? He was the highest recommended by everyone in all of Japan!

"Oh, Oh yes! I see." Lewie smiled at Anton. "Well if you follow me, I'll show you around the hospital, so you can see what we have to offer."

Leading Anton through the long narrow hallways of the hospital. Lewie named off the doctors as they passed them, and answered any questions the other doctors had.

"The doctors here are the best in the world, I have hand picked everyone on my staff. So I have full confidence that everyone here will do their best to help your son. And we have great programs that slowly ease the patients back into society." The doctor droned on. Anton trying his hardest to pay attention, he was just too nervous about thinking of sending his son to this place. No matter how nice it is.

Walking through an old red door, Anton looked around. The new room there were rows and rows of folding chairs, that was placed in front of an old broken t.v. set.

"This is one of the many common rooms the hospital has. All the patients who are healthy enough can come in here and interact with one another. We try to keep the room in better shape, but even though these patients are better. They still like to mess with the room. We are working on this. Ahh, here are some patients now." Lewie waved at three boys in the far back of the room.

All three of them stared at the man for a minute. Before slowly raising out of their seats and walking over.

The smallest reached them fist, light blonde hair falling in his face, childish blue eyes looking up at him.

The tallest reached them next only a head smaller then Anton, light purple hair blocking his eyes from view. Thin shoulders under a blazer tensed as he sized the new guy up. Hands clenching and unclenching by his side.

A tall red head was the last to come up, unblinking ice blue eyes stared at Anton. A pale hand twitching by his side.

Lewie smiled at the boys. "These boys are some of the shinning examples of how well our institution works." Moving to grab the red head by the shoulders, ignoring the sour look on the child's face. "This young man here has been with us for a few years now. And each year gets better and better." Giving the boy's shoulders a squeeze as he smiled up at Anton.

Shooing off the rest of the boys. Lewie moved out of the common area of the hospital. Still dragging the red head with him. Leading them both through long hallway after long hallway.

'Wow' Anton thought to himself as he glanced around all the rooms 'This looks so much bigger on the inside then outside.'

He saw the boy tense as they passed another doctors rushing about the narrow passage way. All the doctors here were quiet, Well, almost all of them. Lewie chatted away like there was no care in the world, pointing out odd facts about the building and programs the hospital had to offer.

"And here is where some of out more 'out of control' patients stay. Until we cure them of course."

The group stops at a small unmarked door. The light peach colored paint was freshly applied giving the hallway a chemical smell. Lewie pulled open the door with a creak, pushing the red hair child inside, giving orders in another language to the people inside. Shutting the down Lewie flashed a smile at Anton.

"Time for the boy's therapy." Leaving it at that.

**-- **

Pulling at the blanket draped over his body. Kai groaned, who ever tucked him in while he was asleep did it to tight! Kicking at the stubborn covers, he finally got free. Pushing his feet to the cold floor of his hospital room. A shiver ran up his spine as the room started spinning around him. When the room finally can to a stand still, Kai padded slowly to the door. He never liked hospitals or doctors, they always asked to many questions, ones that he didn't want to answer.

Pulling open the door, Kai stepped into the hall. The bright lights causing a blinding eerie look on everything in the large hall.

Now, which way is out? Moving down the left side of the hall, Kai stayed close to the wall. Trying to blend in with the paint. Sneaking his way around the nurses and doctors who walked passed him. Kai made his way past the crowd.

Sighing to himself Kai felt relief, he was almost out of this God damn place!

Hearing voices coming down the hall. Kai froze his eyes widening in fear, why were there voices!? He hadn't seen anyone in the hallway for over ten minutes! They must have found him missing from his room.

Eyes darted back and fourth, he panicked as he searched for some where closed off so he can hide from the unwanted eyes.

The voices got louder, the sound of footsteps now joining in the noise. Panic gripped his heart, and clouded his head. Kai franticly searched for a way out. All the doors were locked and the windows to high for him to get.

Falling to his knees. Kai felt the world around him start to spin again. Pressure building in his head, Kai felt himself cry out. Tearing at the ground with his nails, hoping it would sallow him whole.

Blood, why does he smell blood? Why does his hands hurt? What is going on!?

The voices suddenly stop, the footsteps were no longer coming. Only the cold buzz from the lights above him.

A light touch of a hand was placed on Kai's thin shoulder pulling the poor boy to his feet. There were whispers in his ears. All asking the same thing 'Are you alright?' Kai felt himself get pulled along by who ever was guiding him. Eyes closed tight, clueless to the world around him, all he could do was cry. Tears falling down his face, dripping on to his hospital gown as they moved him. One hand clenched over his heart and the other holding his head. Why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like some one was squeezing him, trying to steal his life away? He held on tighter, trying to keep his heart in his body.

Kai felt himself getting placed gently onto something soft like a cloud. Keeping his eyes closed tight, Kai curled himself into a ball. The last of his resolve crumbling away. Loud screams tore from Kai's lips, tears falling in an almost constant stream. Trying to block out all the worried whispers, the 'caring' touches. He just wanted to cry, why couldn't they let him do that?! Why were they trying to make him feel better. He didn't want to be okay, he just wanted to cry.

Kai felt the all to familiar prick of a needle in his arm. He tried to swallow the sound of his weeping but he knew sleep was coming. He smiles when the edges of his vision starts to go dark. The black creeps its way through all of Kai's eyesight. Masking the world away from him calming him down.

The doctor sighed heavily, they had gotten Kai to calm down. Though it took a heavy sedative to do so.

"Nurse" The doctor called to one of the few people left in the room. "Take him down to the psych ward please?" Sighing again, the doctor looked at the sleeping teen. "Poor kid."

--

Pulling against the arms that held him. Tala tried to tear away at the gas mask was placed over his face.

Day after day, they would do this. And, day after day Tala would fight till he couldn't stand. They poke at him with needles, pushed him to the brink, just see how many times they can test his limits until he breaks.

Tala groaned as he was pushed onto a hard body shaped table his limbs being tied down to the cold suffice his body spread eagle, the doctors hovering over his body. Sticking cords and monitors into his arms and chest. The mask started fogging up as the gas was turned on.

"Now Tala, when you start to feel tired, tell us." One of the doctors taps the mask. "This will make you tired. So don't fight it."

He felt the world start to dimming around him. Tala pulled at the restraints holding his arms and legs down. Like hell were they going to put him to sleep!

Fucking bustards!

Tala felt his arms getting heavier. Pushing against the bands holding him down more.

"Now now Tala, how can we help you if you keep fighting us?" A nameless Doctor drawled on.

White dots danced across his vision. He couldn't move his limbs anymore.

"…Fuck…You…" He whispered as his eyes closed, the gas seeping into his lungs, putting him into a deep and dreamless sleep.

--

A lavender haired boy was pacing back a fourth in the narrow hall way. Tala had been taken away by the doctor almost an hour ago! How long do they need to beat sense into a kid?!

Bryan ran a shaky hand through his already messy hair. He couldn't help but feel worried, what if the doctors found out about Tala trying to break out? What would they do to him?

"Bryan? Where did Tala go?"

Bryan turned his head to start at the young boy sitting in the room with him. The boy's light blonde hair falling over his sad blue eyes.

"Is Tala coming back?"

Sighing out loud, Bryan sat next to the boy. Places a pale hand on the thin shoulder, and pulled him into a hug. He loved the kid, but he was just to damn innocent for this place. "I don't know Maxie. But he if does, you can be sure he'll get punched for making us worry." Leaning down to kiss the top of the boy's head and ran his fingers over silky blonde hair. "Come on Max, let's go watch some t.v."

--

**Kris:** Well! There you go. I know it was small for such a long wait. But, damn life for getting in the way. It's hard writing when you gotta deal with so much crap.

**(1)** All of Antons thoughts on The drugs come straight from my sister. Who…been just about on every kind of medication out there. So, thanks for helping me out there sis! Love ya, even though you're messed up. XP


End file.
